


Britain on the Beach

by A_Eelif



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Eelif/pseuds/A_Eelif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America loves the beach and wants to share his beach day with someone he loves, but Britain isn't so excited to go to the beach. Will America change Britain's sour mood or will Britain ruin their beach day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Britain on the Beach

I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the characters or the settings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Britain's day had been very busy. He'd run several errands and had a bit of car trouble beforehand not to mention he'd missed lunch and stubbed his toe walking into his house. The Briton had finally been able to eat lunch and make himself a cup of hot tea, but just as he sat down to relax the phone rang. The blond Englishman lets out a sigh as he places his tea cup back down on the table before standing up and walking to the phone.

He picks up the phone from its cradle and answers with an irritated voice, "This had better be good. It's tea time you know?"

"Britain, dude! That's no way to answer the phone." America laughs loudly on the other end of the phone, "Besides, you know if I'm calling it's gotta be good!"

Arthur pulls the phone away from his ear as Alfred continues to yell through the receiver and only places it back to his ear when the American is done talking, "Well, that's debatable." He lets out another annoyed sigh, "What in hell do you want, bloody git?"

"I was calling because it's June and I figure it's time to go to the beach, but the beach is no fun if I go by myself." America waits a moment to see if his British friend will catch the hint, but when Arthur doesn't respond Alfred continues speaking, "Soooooo, I was thinking that you could come visit me for a few days and we could hang out at the beach together. Whataya say?"

The green eyed nation brings his free hand up to pinch his nose between his thumb and forefinger. America certainly knew how to work his nerves, but in a way Alfred's invitation was a bit endearing in the fact that he wanted to spend time with his former caretaker. Arthur was quite pleased that he was being invited, but there was just one problem with the American's invitation…Arthur hated the beach, "You know good and well that I don't like going to the beach."

"Dude, why not?!" A disappointed tone can be heard in Alfred's voice at Britain's dislike of the beach, "How could you not like the beach? The sun will be shining and a nice breeze will be blowing. We can build sandcastles and float around in the salty waves. It'll be so much fun and I want you to go with me."

Britain always hated it when America got over excited about things because then it was impossible to get him to listen to anything else other than his plans, "That's just it, America, I don't like any of those things." The Briton pauses for a moment to gather his thoughts and surprisingly Alfred doesn't interrupt his thought process, "The sun will give me a sunburn and the wind will blow our towels and such away. Building sandcastles requires us to actually sit in the sand and I always end up with sand in undesirable places not to mention the salt in the ocean makes my skin sticky and it stings my eyes." He lets out a loud sigh as he finishes his explanation with one last sentence, "I think a more appropriate question should be, how could you possibly like the beach?"

"But, but…" America puts on his best whiny voice as he continues trying to sway Britain to attend the beach with him, "I wanna go swimming with you and it's a private beach meaning it'll only be me and you. I'll rub sunscreen on your skin so you won't get burned and I have this really sweet beach bag to put all our stuff in so that it doesn't blow away. Then if you get sticky and sandy we can get in my jacuzzi to wash off."

America's ideas sounded plausible, but Britain couldn't give in so soon. If he was going to spend time at the beach with Alfred then he was going to make the younger nation work for his company, "What about the saltwater stinging my eyes?"

"I'll buy you some goggles." The American lets out a big breath of air in frustration from Arthur's non-compliance, "Pleeeeeease! You can just come down for one day and I'll be happy."

"One day!" Arthur puts his free hand on his hip as he tries to rationalize with Alfred, "You expect me to come all the way to your place for one day at the beach? That seems like an awful long trip for one day."

America chuckles at Britain's words and begins speaking in a condescending voice, "You never act like it's an awful long trip when you're horny and you come over just to get laid."

"Well I…that was completely uncalled for, America." The Englishman's voice becomes lower revealing his embarrassment, "I just…need it sometimes and there's nothing wrong with that. Plus, I never hear you complaining when I show up looking for a good shag."

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it and why would I complain?" Alfred rakes his hand through his hair as he begins losing patience with his British friend, "Get this, I'll sweeten the deal. You can come over on Friday evening and spend the night and then we can get up early on Saturday morning and spend the day at the beach. Then for all your troubles of spending the day at the beach when we get back to my place we can have fun doing more adult activities."

"Hmm, adult activities you say." Britain licks his lips thinking about the kinds of things they could do after their beach day and a shiver runs down his spine, "Does this mean that I get to choose what position in which we entertain our adult activities?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want." Alfred switches the phone to rest against his other ear, "So, does that mean you're gonna go to the beach with me or not?"

The English nation taps his foot gently against the floor as he continues to think about how much fun he and America will have after going to the beach, "Yes, fine! I'll go to the bloody beach with you."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really." Arthur lets out an exasperated sigh, "I'll be at your place by Friday evening."

"Thank you so much, dude!" America begins laughing excitedly, "I can't wait to see you! Oh yeah, I got you a swim suit too. See you Friday. I love you."

"America, wait!" Before Britain can ask about the swim suit, his blue eyed lover hangs up the phone, "Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?"

Needless to say, whenever Arthur returned to his tea it was no longer hot.

After Arthur's long flight to the States, he was extremely tired and jetlagged meaning that even thought he and Alfred shared the American's bed Friday night they only slept in the bed. The next morning, the two countries awaken early enough to eat a light breakfast before finally making it to the beach.

Britain was already sick of the beach by the time they walked through a long sand covered path in which sand got stuck all between his toes. The wind was blowing making his hat almost blow away several times and it was extremely hot under the morning sun. The green eyed nation just couldn't understand how on Earth America could enjoy this experience. When the two finally make it to what Alfred considered the prime beach spot the younger blond puts his hands on his hips and takes in a deep breath through his nose, "Ya smell that salty sea air? Today is gonna be awesome!"

"I beg to differ, America." Britain kicks as much sand off his foot as he can as he once again reaches up to keep his hat from blowing off his blond head, "It's too windy and I'm already feeling overheated."

America looks at his British lover and frowns, "Just let the wind dispose of that hat. Are you really gonna wear that? It looks so gay."

Arthur blinks a few times as he gives Alfred a patronizing look, "We've had sex before and you're calling my hat gay?"

"Not that kind of gay." The American gives the older man an amused snort, "I mean that it's gay as in it looks ridiculous."

The European nation lets out a grumpy sigh, "Then why didn't you just say ridiculous?"

"Whatever, dude, keep your gay hat on for all I care." America strips his T-shirt off and kicks his flip flops off to the side, "Let's get our beach on!"

Arthur lets out an annoyed growl, "Now, hold on a minute, I was under the impression that you were going to help me put sunscreen on."

"Seriously?" The American gives him an impatient look, "I never wear sunscreen and I'm fine."

"Well, that's you, but I need sunscreen." The blond Brit bends over to dig in the beach bag that America had chucked to the ground earlier and Alfred can't help but look at the nice round backside sticking up. He also notices that Arthur isn't wearing the swim suit he'd given him, "Here, I've put sunscreen everywhere, but I need help with my back."

Britain passes the sunscreen to America as he begins taking off his shirt. America takes the sunscreen from Arthur still frowning at Britain's choice in swim wear, "Hey, why didn't you wear the swim suit I gave you?"

"Because, it was a speedo." Arthur folds his shirt and places it neatly inside the beach bag, "Now, help me with my sunscreen."

"You didn't wear it because it's a speedo?" Alfred adjusts his glasses as he looks at the Brit's face, "We're the only ones here. This is a private beach and no one would see you but me."

The older nation lets out a frustrated sigh as he crosses his arms over his chest, "That has nothing to do with it. I just don't like my…my boys being smothered." His cheeks turn red and he quickly turns his back to the American, "Now, put sunscreen on my back."

"You're weird." The blue eyed nation finally opens the sunscreen and gives the bottle a good look as he squirts some into his palm, "Dude, this is 100+ SPF! Are you that worried about burning?"

"I don't want skin cancer and my skin is very sensitive." He turns slightly to glare at the younger country, "And why should you care what SPF I wear? Just put it on my back!"

"Okay, okay." Alfred begins rubbing the thick lotion-like substance onto his lover's pale skin and cringes at the feel of it, "Oh, this sunscreen is so thick. Dude, it's like you're putting on a sunscreen wetsuit. I'll never get this off my hands!"

The Englishman just lets out a huff of breath without replying to his former colony's words, "Aren't you done yet?"

"Yeah, I'm done." He throws the sunscreen bottle back into the beach bag, "Now, let's hit the ocean."

America runs full force toward the ocean water and splashes in without a second thought, but Britain walks at a normal pace only to stop at the water's edge. The water laps around his feet as he watches Alfred jump around in the salty water, "Don't you think you should take your glasses off, America?"

"Why should I? They aren't going anywhere." America finally looks up to see Arthur still standing on the beach, "Dude, get in the water. What are ya waiting for?"

"What if a jellyfish stings me or worse, a shark could bite my leg off." He toes the water and flinches, "Not to mention this water is cold."

Alfred shakes the water from his hair before reassuring his friend, "You worry too much, old man." He begins walking back toward the shore as he continues talking, "Besides, I've been swimming in the ocean plenty of times and I've never been stung by a jellyfish or been bitten by a shark."

"Well, there's a first time for everythi-ah!" The Briton doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence because America had made it to the beach and slung the Brit over his shoulder, "America, do not throw me in the water! I'm warning you! America!"

America smiles as Britain thrashes around trying to free himself, "Come on, dude, it'll be fun!"

Within the next few seconds, Arthur finds himself submerged in the cool, salty water and when he emerges he hears America's laughter, "You bloody, stupid wanker! I told you not to throw me in!"

"I'm sorry, but you were being so slow." The American wades his way to the fuming, soaking wet Brit and places his hand on the back of Arthur's head as he brings his lips down against his older lover's lips. He pulls away after only a few seconds and gives Britain a smile, "I love you and I just wanted you to get in the water with me."

Arthur continues to pout, but speaks to his lover anyway, "I suppose you're forgiven just this once, but you'd better hope a shark doesn't bite me."

After only a few minutes, the Brit began complaining again. He complained about the salt water stinging his eyes, about his skin being sticky, about the ocean's current pulling his swim trunks off, and he even complained that the sun was giving him a headache from having to squint so much. Finally, America let out a very irritated sigh, "I didn't know when I invited you that you would complain so much. I understand that the beach isn't your favorite place to be, but I thought that maybe you could put that aside and enjoy spending time with me." He frowns as the waves lap up against his chest, but he continues, "I don't like the way it's always raining at your place, but I don't say anything because I'm getting to spend time with you."

A remorseful expression passes over Britain's features, "Oh, America, you're absolutely right. I'm terribly sorry for acting this way. I don't know what's wrong with me." He lets out a rush of breath as he wraps his arms around America's neck, "If you'll forgive me then we can go back to the beach and build that sandcastle you were so excited about." He pulls back and gives Alfred a smile, "I even brought my camera to take pictures of it."

"Pshhh, forget a camera. I brought my iPhone to take pics and we can post them on Facebook." He squeezes Arthur back and returns the Britain's smile, "I forgive you. Now, let's build a badass sandcastle!"

The two nations leave the water and return to the beach where America immediately begins pulling plastic shovels and a plastic bucket from the beach bag. Britain puts his hat back on as they sit in the sand and America refrains from ridiculing the hat. The building of the sandcastle gets underway and the two blonds begins having a good time making the Brit smile and even laugh.

When the sandcastle is finished, America stands back surveying their work, "Now, that is a pretty nice looking sandcastle."

"I still can't believe you managed to make it look like the White House." Arthur smiles as he stares down at their sand creation, "It actually turned out really well."

"Yeah, it did, but I gotta add the finishing touch." The American reaches into the beach bag and reveals a tiny America flag replica that he sticks into the top of the sandcastle White House, "Now, it's perfect."

Britain's smile widens as America unzips a waterproof section of the beach bag and pulls out his iPhone. The blue eyed nation snaps a few pictures before Arthur speaks, "Why don't you kneel beside it and I'll take your picture?"

"Hey, great idea!" He hands the phone to his green eyed lover and then poses beside the sandy White House with a big smile on his face, "Okay, now you get beside it. I want a picture of you too." Arthur obliges and Alfred takes his picture while he's still wearing the 'gay' hat, "Okay, I've already posted them to Facebook and I tagged you in them."

Britain stands up and brushes the sand off his butt and legs before walking to stand beside the younger nation. He takes America's hand in his and begins leading him back toward the ocean, "Let's take another dip in the water, love."

America nods as he throws his phone back into the beach bag, "I'm glad you started having a good time."

"Me too, but I feel certain we'll have an even better time in that jacuzzi of yours later on tonight." While still holding Alfred's hand, Arthur leads him into the water where they wade out until the water is up to their chests.

Everything seemed to be going well as they playfully splashed and dunked each other into the ocean water with a few innocent kisses here and there. Everything was fine until an unexpected, large wave came crashing down on them and dragged Arthur underneath the water. America quickly swims to the Brit's rescue and deposits him on the beach where he discovers his lover is unconscious. The American immediately begins CPR hoping that not too much water had entered the Englishman's lungs.

Britain, on the other hand, didn't know what was going on. One minute he'd been playing around in the ocean with America and the next minute he was in a solid white room all by himself. Well, he thought he was by himself until he suddenly saw a monkey on roller skates come whizzing past him. The monkey circles him a few times before he finally hears America's voice and the next thing he knows, the monkey and the white room are gone and he's back on the beach coughing up water.

America begins beating on Britain's back as he continues to cough up sea water, "Oh, my God! Dude, I was so worried! Are you alright?!"

When all the sea water leaves his body, he clears his throat a few times before answering America, "I'm okay, but I thought you said this was a private beach?"

Alfred continues to gently pat Arthur's back as he gives the Briton a confused look, "Whataya mean? This is a private beach."

"So, you didn't see the monkey on roller skates?" He knew he sounded foolish, but that monkey had seemed so real.

America gives his lover a concerned look, "A monkey on roller skates?" Alfred shakes his head, "Dude, even if monkeys liked the beach and could roller skate, this sand would be so hard to skate on."

Britain scratches his head, "I suppose you're right."

"I think you swallowed too much sea water." He helps the older nation stand, "How about we head back to my place and get nice and comfy in the jacuzzi? I promise there aren't any roller skating monkeys there."

Arthur smiles as he puts on his T-shirt and flip flops, "That sounds like an amazing idea."

The two nations gather their belongings and walk hand in hand back to the car. Once they're back at America's place the two blonds strip their T-shirts and swim trunks off before lowering themselves into the jacuzzi completely naked. They sit in the warm water just relaxing as the salt water and sand washes off their skin.

America is the first one to break the relaxing silence with words, "I really was worried when that wave carried you under. I'm glad you're okay."

The older nation moves closer to his lover and gives him a smile, "Who knows what could have happened if you hadn't been there? That roller skating monkey might have skated around me for all eternity."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have even been in the ocean if I hadn't invited you to the beach." An expression of remorse appears on his face, "Did you really have a god time today…you know, aside from the near drowning?"

Britain is quiet for a moment as he contemplates America's question and when he finally begins to speak he takes Alfred's hand underneath the water, "I honestly didn't think I would enjoy our beach day, but you made me realize how important my time with you should be." A sly smile spreads across his face as he releases America's hand and brings his body up to straddle the American's lap, "In fact, it's very important that we spend our time wisely." The Briton brings his lips to America's neck to suck on the skin seductively, "I want to fuck right here in the jacuzzi."

The younger man closes his eyes and lets out an appreciative groan as Britain continues teasing the skin of his neck with bites and kisses, "I couldn't agree more."

America allows the Brit to tease his neck a bit longer before lifting his lover's face in order to capture the older nation's lips with his own. The kiss begins firm and only gets rougher from there as Alfred impatiently plunges his tongue into Arthur's waiting mouth causing the Englishman to moan. As America swallows the Brit's blissful sounds, Arthur thrusts his hips down grinding his already stiff cock against Alfred's arousal making the blue eyed nation return the moan.

Britain breaks the kiss as he continues rutting down against America's excited lap, "Mmm, America…I want you…(moan) so so badly."

"R-really? W-Where…do ya (groan) want me?" Arthur's continuous grinding was quickly making more blood pump to Alfred's already painfully hard erection, but the American manages to operate his own arms to bring his fingers up to tweak the Englishman's nipples.

Britain lets out a loud moan as his grinding comes to a halt to be able to further enjoy America's teasing fingers on his nipples, "I-I want you…(gasp) I want you…inside, please!"

"You want me inside already?" As Alfred continues toying with Arthur's ever hardening nipples he leans in and licks his way up the Briton's neck to eventually recapture his lover's lips.

The green eyed nation whimpers into the kiss and wraps his arms around America's neck to twist his fingers into the younger blond's hair. When the kiss ends, Britain gives America a mischievous smile, "I want you inside soon, but first, I want to make you feel good."

An interested smirk forms on the American's face, "Oh, really? How are ya planning on doing that?"

"You'll see, love." Britain winks suggestively at his young lover before slipping onto his knees between America's legs. He smiles up at the blue eyes nation as the bubbling water from the jacuzzi laps around his chest and back. He then takes Alfred's throbbing length in his hand and begins stroking the firm flesh torturously slow, "I'm going to make you feel so good that you'll never want me to go home."

America closes his eyes once again and parts his lips to let a blissful moan escape as Arthur's hand continues to pleasure him. He's so lost in the feeling of his lover's warm, firm grasp stroking him up and down and the hot jacuzzi water touching him in all the places Britain's hand missed that he doesn't realize the Brit is sinking beneath the water until he feels the contrasting wetness of Arthur's mouth and the wetness from the jacuzzi. Alfred's eyes flash open in satisfied shock as Britain begins bobbing his head making his mouth and tongue slide along his arousal. America instinctively grabs two handfuls of the Englishman's blond hair as he begins shallowly bucking his hips up, wanting his cock enveloped even deeper into Arthur's skilled mouth, "Oh, yes…th-that's so good!"

Underneath the water, Britain didn't really know how long he could hold his breath, but from the tight grip America had on his hair he could tell his former colony was really enjoying himself. He notices Alfred's legs spread farther apart and the Brit uses the extra room to his advantage by bringing a hand down to gently fondle America's balls. Arthur can feel the tremor that shoots through Alfred's body as he also feels the American's balls tighten a bit in his palm. Britain knew America would blow soon and he didn't want it to be over this soon. He gives the younger blond's cock one last hard suck before pulling away and emerging from underneath the water. The Brit takes in a much needed deep breath and shakes the water from his hair, but continues to massage and roll America's balls with his hand as an amused smile appears on his face from the wonderful expression on his lover's face, "Did you enjoy that, love?"

"Y-yeah, but…(moan)…I think you know…w-what I'd like more, babe." Alfred sits up straighter from where he'd been slumped on the seat of the jacuzzi and reaches under the water to halt Britain's pleasuring hand as he lifts the older nation's hand away from his balls, "Your mouth is nice, but I want something hotter and tighter and I know you want something more too."

America helps the Englishman onto his lap again where their lips promptly smash together in an eager kiss and as Alfred's tongue separates Arthur's lips to plunge inside his mouth, the American's index finger breaches the tight muscles of the Briton's anxious hole to slip inside slowly until his entire finger is swallowed up. Britain breaks the kiss with a loud pleasured moan and grips America's shoulders with his own fingers, "Yes, America! More…(gasp) I need more!"

"You sure are needy tonight." The American chuckles softly as he pushes a second finger in to join the first, "How long has it been since we last made love?"

Britain groans as he pushes down on America's fingers attempting to get them in as deep as they'll go, "Y-you know as well as…(moan) as well as I do that…th-that it's been well over…ah!...three months." The last World Conference had been a little over three months ago and the two of them had made the most of it after the meeting.

Arthur begins bouncing on Alfred's fingers and manages to maneuver the American's fingers to his sweet spot, "Oh, yes! That's enough, America! J-just fuck me already!"

The younger blond doesn't argue with Britain's words as he removes his fingers from the tight, wet hole of his lover. The Brit lets out a disapproving sound at the feeling of being empty once again, but quickly forgets the American's fingers as he feels Alfred's hands plunge under the water and spread his ass cheeks apart, "Hey, babe, could you…"

Britain knew what his lover wanted and before Alfred can finish his sentence Arthur lines his opening up with the head of the American's cock. The Briton grabs America's shaft to help guide the large member into his body as he sits back and feels the head stretch him as it enters along with the odd, but pleasurable feeling of the hot jacuzzi water entering as well. The nations both let out moans of enjoyment as Britain continues his descent down America's length, "A-America…(groan) y-you feel so…mmm, you feel so good!"

The blue eyed American doesn't reply seeing as how he's breathing heavily through his nose because his bottom lip is clenched tightly between his teeth. He eventually lets out a relieved sigh when the Englishman is fully impaled on his cock and he removes his hands from Britain's ass to place them on his hips instead. America knew it had been entirely too long since they last made love, but recently the only times they could manage to get together was after World Conference meetings and in Alfred's opinion that just wasn't enough and it was quite obvious by the way his lover's entrance was pulsing around him that Arthur felt the same way, "F-fuck, Britain…m-move, please!"

"Now, who's being…needy?" The green eyed Brit once again places his hands on America's shoulders where he tightens his grip before raising his body up with the buoyancy of the water until only the last few inches of the American's cock remain inside him, "We have to…(moan) we have to stop w-waiting so long."

As America attempts to comprehend Arthur's words, the Englishman spreads his thighs a bit wider and slides back down Alfred's length until the American's cock is once again settled completely inside him. The Briton gives his younger lover a sadistic expression as he wiggles and rotates his hips just enough to create the tiniest bit of friction. America lets out an irritated groan from Britain's actions, "St-stop teasing…you want this…(groan) just as much as I do!"

The British nation continues to rotate his hips slowly as an even more teasing grin spreads across his features, "But, I enjoy…teasing you…(moan) so much. Your face gets all…anxious and…and cute."

"Yeah, well, your face…looks cute when…(groan) when I do this." The American grips his lover's hips more forcefully and helps guide the smaller man up his shaft and back down again against his will. Alfred lets out an appreciative sound at the shocked but pleasured expression on Arthur's face as he continues to lift the Brit up and slide him back down at a moderate pace, "See…ah!...there's the…the cute face that I…(gasp) that I was talking about."

Britain swallows the lump of bliss in his throat as he begins moving his ass up and down in time with America's help, "Just…just shut it, A-America…(moan) I can do it…myself!"

"Fine!" The American releases Britain's hips making him slide straight down Alfred's cock and land heavily on the younger blond's lap. The two nations let out their sounds of pleasure from the accidental movement and Arthur wastes no time lifting himself back up the heated shaft before pushing back down at an eager pace.

America reaches around underneath the bubbling water and uses both hands to squeeze each of Britain's ass cheeks as the Englishman continues to bounce on the younger nation's lap, "Faster…r-ride me…faster!"

"Shut-up! I-I don't…(groan) have to take...orders from you!" Despite the Briton's words, he increases his speed and forcefulness until the hot water of the jacuzzi is sloshing out onto the floor and begins spilling down the sides. As the European nation continues furiously riding America's cock, he suddenly arches his back as an ear splitting moan leaves his throat, "Oh, that's it! I-I'm not…going to…ah!...last much longer!"

America knows he won't last much longer either considering he's already panting and he can feel his balls drawing up closer to his body, "Sh-shit, Britain…you feel…extra hot and…(gasp) and tight from this…this jacuzzi water…mmm, I'm close…I'm so…(groan) close!"

Britain can feel his lover's cock swelling inside him as the large length moves rapidly inside him and the way the head keeps ramming his sweet spot feels exquisite, but somehow it's just not enough. The Englishman releases one of America's shoulders and begins pumping himself in time with his up and down bounces, "America! Touch me…(gasp) touch my nipples!"

The blue eyed American doesn't argue or hesitate as he fondles one hard nipple with his fingers and brings his mouth around the other making the Brit whimper in ecstasy, "Yes…yes…America, I…I'm cumming!"

Alfred removes his mouth from Arthur's nipple and uses his other hand to toy with the firm flesh, "Do it, babe! Cum for me…I-I'm ready!"

"Oh, damn you and your…your sexy bedroom voice!" The British nation bounces a few more times as he pumps his own cock roughly before finally spraying his cum between them, "Oh, yes…America, yes!"

As the older blond continues bouncing to ride his orgasm out, America can feel Britain's already tight walls begin to spasm and clench even tighter around him until he cums deep inside his British lover with a loud yell of his partner's name, "Britain! Oh, fuck…yes!"

When the two nations complete their climax, Britain slumps against America's chest feeling completely drained and the American slips further down into the water as he wraps his arms around his lover, "I love you, America, and I'm glad that you invited me to the beach….and not just because of the amazing jacuzzi sex we just had."

"I love you too, dude." He removes his now fogged up glasses and sets them on the edge of the jacuzzi marveling in the fact that they stayed on, "And, I think the jacuzzi sex was way better than the beach."

The Brit gives off an exhausted chuckle, "Of course it was because the sex was my idea."

America only returns the chuckle as they relax in the hot water while remaining tangled together After several more minutes in the jacuzzi, the two countries decide to get out and clean themselves up and they soon find themselves snuggled together in America's king sized bed, "Hey, Britain?"

"Hmm?" The Brit opens his eyes at the sound of America's voice, "What is it, love?"

"Can't you stay another day?" He kisses the back of the Englishman's neck as he tightens his grip around him, "Do you really have to go back tomorrow?"

Britain thinks about the American's question for a moment and smiles as he finally answers, "I do have to leave tomorrow, but no one said you couldn't go back with me."

America frowns at that answer, but due to their position the Brit can't see it, "But, it'll be raining over there."

"Oh, but I know plenty of entertaining things we could do inside." The Englishman closes his green eyes, but soon feels Alfred's body heat leave him. He turns to see the American getting out of bed, "America, what are you doing?"

He stands up and pulls a suitcase out from under the bed, "I gotta start packing!"

"You don't need to pack, love." He shoots America a devious smile, "All you'll need is yourself and plenty of lube."

The End.

Started: 6/3/2013

Finished: 6/8/2013

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! By the way, this was originally written for a Summer Beach contest on DA for the group crazed-hetalians and that's the reason for the roller skating monkey.


End file.
